The present invention relates to a pier, and more particularly, to a removable pier of modular construction.
Piers are commonly used in water based activities such as boating, fishing, and swimming. In some climates a removable pier system is necessary so that piers can be removed before ice forms on a lake in the winter. Various pier structures have been designed that aid in the installation and removal of the piers. Typically, these piers are formed in sections that can be connected together to form a single pier assembly. In this way, each pier section is lighter and easier to handle. In addition to this, pier sections are easier to store during the winter.
In order to install piers formed in sections, it is often necessary for the assembler to physically get into the water to connect each additional section. Because of this, most people prefer to install or remove the pier at a time when the water is at a comfortable temperature to avoid having to get into the water when it is cold. Therefore, rather than being used, the pier is often in storage for a significant portion of the spring and fall season. A pier which could be installed or removed from outside of the water would be beneficial because it could be installed very soon after the ice has melted in the spring, and also could remain in the water until ice begins to form in the fall.
While some piers have been designed to be installed from outside of the water, they are difficult to install and often require great physical exertion. For example, some piers have been designed that require that a large pier section be maneuvered horizontally and pushed out into the water. These types of piers can be difficult to install, especially when the lake bottom is composed of mud, or boulders, or if there is a lot of lake vegetation. Other piers have been designed which require the use of cranes that use ropes or chains to lower or raise pier sections from the water. In addition, latching mechanisms for holding together multiple pier sections have many problems. Some latching mechanisms are too rigid, and therefore easily break. Other latching mechanisms are complex and require tools or levers for installation. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a modular pier that can easily be installed from outside of the water, that requires little or no physical exertion, which provides a strong but flexible latching mechanism, can be easily stored, and solves other problems of current pier systems.